Star Trek: Explorations 2
by Cerv23
Summary: the Virginia is attacked by two Borg cubes and Captain Sarious is helpless to stop them from assimilating the crew


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but the characters that I created in this fic are my own.

Cubed

It was the night shift and she was in control of the bridge. Nothing exciting was happening. She shifted the PADD from one hand to the other. She had started this book a few days ago. She had translated it from English to Spanish, so she could read in that.

"Lieutenant! I'm picking up a vessel closing in ..... it's Borg!" Shouted the ensign at the Security console, on the upper level behind her.

"On screen!" ordered Lieutenant Rosa Valentino.

There it was. Looming over them the cube slowly approached.

"Lieutenant Commander Valentino to the Captain. Sir there's a Borg cube approaching us!" She reported quickly.

"I'm on my way," responded Captain Sarious.

"Sir .... I'm picking up another cube approaching on an intercept course!" Reported another Lieutenant at Science 1, on the side of the bridge directly to her right.

"Shields now! Ready phasers and photon torpedoes!" Rosa ordered the bridge crew.

One of the Borg cubes fired and the whole ship shook from the impact. Rosa grabbed the sides of the Captain's chair to keep from being flung out. She didn't hear the turbolift open.

"We are the Borg. Your distinctiveness will be added to our won. Resistance is futile," said the Borg voices over the intercom.

As soon as Rosa saw the Captain, Commander Cohen and Lt. Commander Aldar step onto the bridge though she quickly got out of his seat.

The Captain and the Commander took their seats and Aldar took over at Science 1.

Another blast hit them and the Helm consol, in the front of the Bridge, blew up. The ensign who was there was either unconscious or dead.

"Lieutenant, take over helm at the backup console!" Ordered Sarious. Rosa immediately went to the backup console to the right of the destroyed Helm.

"Captain, that hit really damaged us. The warp core is unstable!" Reported Commander Alex Burkston from down in Engineering. Another hit from the Borg vessel almost knocked Rosa over.

"Try and keep it stable," the Captain replied.

"Sir, they're all preparing to fire!" Warned the ensign at the Security console.

Calvin Sarious gripped the armrests on the Captain's chair and ordered ,"shields up and hold on!"

The blast knocked Rosa off of her feet and onto the ground. Sparks were bursting out of everything it seemed and the whole world sent dark.

*

(Location: U.S.S. Triumphant, bridge)

"Captain, we're receiving a distress call," reported the ensign at the console near the back of the room.

"From whom?" Asked Captain Mable Blyth.

The ensign looked at his console ," The U.S.S. Virginia, sir."

The Captain shifted uneasily in her chair. The were suppose to rendezvous with them. "How long till we reach them?"

"At warp six, a half an hour," the ensign reported.

"Then do it!" she ordered.

* *

There she thought. The distress signal was sent out. Now if only she could hold off those damn Borg long enough for anyone to get here and save them. The only people left conscious on the bridge were Nurse Parkin who had been at Science 2, opposite side of the room of Science 1.

"Lieutenant, The Captain's still alive," Parkin reported.

Rosa sighed a sigh of relief. She really would have preferred to have been stationed on some other ship then a science vessel, but it was times like these that she reminded herself that not all science vessels were boring.

"What about those damned Borg? Have they started to board us yet?" She asked impatiently.

Zed went to the Science 2 console and reported ," scanners are offline, so are shields."

Rosa turned in time to see three Borg drones materialize in the back of the bridge.

"Watch out!" She yelled to Zed as she fired her phaser. The first drone was hit and fell down, the second did the same, but the third had already adapted. She had given the nurse enough time to go over the railing that separated the slightly raised level from the front section of the bridge.

"What do we do?" Zed asked.

"We stop those Borg!" She said as she set her phaser on the highest setting, aimed at the ceiling and fired. In seconds a support beam fell loose and crashed into the remaining drone. "Come one, we have to get them safe."

Rosa headed towards the Captain when Commander Cohen started to stir.

"Oh .... my head. What happened?" He asked as Zed stopped him from getting up and administered a mild pain killer from his Med-kit.

"The Borg have knocked out our shields and scanners. I've lost contact with the rest of the ship as well," reported Rosa.

"I have to get the rest of them to Sickbay," Zed said. He took out two more hyposprays and handed one to Rosa. "Inject that into Lt. Aldarphias."

She went over to Science 1 and found Aldar on the ground under console. She put the hypo against his arm and injected him. In a few seconds he started to wake up. She helped him up and into his chair at the console. She looked back and saw that Zed had already injected the captain with the same thing.

"It appears that Ensign Valmore is dead," Zed said from the lifeless form of the ensign who had stationed at the security console.

When Sarious walked up to the main turbolift door, in the very rear of the bridge, it wouldn't open.

"I need help opening this," he said to the rest of the group. Rosa and Aldar helped him pry it open.

"We'll have to use the Jefferies tubes to get to Sickbay," Aldar said.

"Well, then let's get going," Sarious ordered.

* * *

Chief Security officer Taylor Roberts and Chief Engineer Alex Burkston were in Engineering with a group of Borg about to break through the door.

"Ensign Whil! Get me those bombs!" Taylor yelled to Ensign Reana Whil.

"Are sure those things will even work? Gunpowder is centuries out-of-date on a starship," Alex said.

"First off it's TNT and second, those drones have already adapted! A good old fashion explosive should do the trick," he said trying to reassure the Engineer.

"Ya, and blow up half of my Engineering! You better have the right amount of it," Alex said, still not to satisfied. But what other options did they have. Taylor had been in the vicinity when the Borg attacked and had helped him and the rest of his Engineering staff keep the Borg out, so far.

"I've got 'em sir," Reana said carrying what appears to be little black boxes from the replicator.

Taylor and Reana placed the bombs right at the door to Engineering where, on the other side, Borg where right now, trying to break down the door.

Reana and Alex hurried away from the door. Taylor was unrolling some wire and when he was back next to Alex he held up a control with a switch on it.

"We'd better get behind something," Taylor warned. What was left of Alex's Engineering staff that had been on duty, which where four other Engineers including Reana, got behind consoles or to another section of Engineering that was out of the way.

Alex and Taylor were hiding behind the consol closest to the door, but still far enough away.

"Here they come!" Alex warned. He was right. The door was suddenly torn away by a group of about five or six Borg drones. As soon as the first one stepped in Taylor flipped the switch on the control and an explosion ripped through Engineering. Smoke filled the room and Alex could smell something burning.

Taylor stood up and Alex did the same after nothing happened. He looked where there used to be a door and now there was a huge hole. The Borg, or what remained of them, were strewn all over the floor. Two Engineers, seeing it was safe immediately went to work to put the fire out.

"Ha! It worked," Taylor said.

Suddenly four Borg entered from the gapping whole and two of them grabbed the two engineers. One of them kicked and tried to get away, but was suddenly injected with nanoprobes and fell silent. The same happened to the other. They had been assimilated. Once that was over the four Borg advanced on them.

"We got to get out of here!" Alex yelled. The other Engineers quickly headed for the Jefferies tubes and got in. Once they were in Alex and Taylor followed. Quickly Taylor sealed the hatch on by using his phaser and welding it back on.

"What now? it won't take them long to get through that," Alex asked as they hurried along to far enough away from Engineering.

"Either we try the Bridge or maybe Sickbay," Taylor suggested.

"Where do you think the Captain will be?" Reana asked from up ahead.

"We should try the Bridge. Unless something happened there, that's where he'll be," said Taylor and they made their way to the Bridge.

* * * *

Sickbay looked like a war zone. There were bodies a dew crewmen and even some Borg drones.

"I don't see the Doctor," Zed said as he came out of Doctor Gene Branon's office.

"That could still mean he's alive," Calvin said reassuringly. When they had gotten to Sickbay no one but the dead bodies had bean there to great them.

"What now?" Rosa asked. At least while they were there Zed had fixed them up.

"We need to get somewhere that we can fortify," said Aldar. "Maybe the battle bridge or Astrometrics."

"Wait, what's this?" Asked Mitch as he picked up a PADD that had been left on a bio-bed. "It says 'Borg captured Sickbay, was able to defeat most of them, went to Astrometrics.'"

"It looks like we know where to go. Come on, we'll use the Jefferies tubes so the Borg won't find us as easily," the Captain ordered as they headed out again.

* * * * *

"Sir, I'm picking up two Borg vessels and one Federation Starship," informed a lieutenant.

Mable Blyth knew that the Virginia was in bigger trouble then she had originally thought. "How mush farther till we're in range?"

"A few more minutes," he replied.

"Get ready. Go to Red Alert. Battle stations everyone!" She ordered.

* * * * * *

In Astrometrics Doctor Branon, Counselor Hyar NeDaa and a group of patients watched the view screen as the U.S.S. Triumphant came out of warp firing on the two Borg cubes. Phaser beams and photon torpedoes flew from the Triumphant smashed against the cubes.

"Do you have weapons online yet or not?" Gene asked Ensign Chelsy Thymes and Ensign Tusak.

"We do indeed have weapons ready doctor," Tusak informed him in a Vulcan monotone voice.

"Well then fire! Blast those bastards out of the sky!" Branon yelled.

Chelsy pressed a button on the console and red beams lanced out and struck one cube. The Triumphant fired at the other and it blew up. Together both ships destroyed the other cube as well.

"Doctor, we're being hailed by the Triumphant," Tusak reported.

Hyar, who was very happy that they had just destroyed the two cubes blurted out ,"Well, then put it on the screen!"

Gene smiled. "You heard the lady."

Captain Blyth's face appeared. "Is everything alright? Where's Captain Sarious?"

A pounding sound and the Captain followed by Mitch, Aldar, Rosa and Zed come out through the Jefferies tubes.

"I'm right here. Thank you for helping us," he said.

Chelsy quickly smiled when she saw that Aldar was alive and well.

"I assume that you'll need some security teams beamed down so that we make sure all the Borg are dead," Mable offered.

"Yes, yes. Of course," he said. "We have to make sure that out Chief Engineer and Security officer are still alive-"

"Commander Burkston to Captain Sarious. Come in Captain!" the voice of Alex said over the intercom.

"Alex, is that you?" Sarious asked surprised.

"It's me. Lt. Commander Roberts and I are on the bridge sir. We were able to fix the intercom so we could see if you were still alive," he explained.

"Good job. We're all down in Astrometrics and we're all fine," Sarious said smiling, knowing that he hadn't lost any of his senior crew. "And I suspect that you and your teams will be quite busy for a while fixing up the ship."

"Yes, sir. I suspect the same," was his reply. And Sarious could almost hear a small groan. He turned to face the view screen again ," as soon as repairs are done we'll be underway and we can complete our mission of exploration."

"Well then, don't let me keep you waiting. Blyth out." The view screen was replaced with that of space with the remains of two Borg cubes.

Sarious turned to them and those listening via the fixed intercom and said ,"Good job crew. We've just survived a Borg attack and lived through it!"

As everyone cheered, Chelsy turned to Aldar. "We haven't been out of dock more then a week and we've been taken over by a Changeling and the Borg!"

"Uh huh. At least we have a nice simple Planet Survey up ahead," said Aldar.

"Now as soon as the holodecks are up and running I was working on a great training simulation when those Borg attacked that I want to try out with you. It's quite tricky," she said and went into a lengthy detail about it.

__

The End

Please review now! Tell me what you think, what would make it more interesting, anything!


End file.
